The present invention relates to a new and distinct Heuchera plant of Heuchera, botanically known as Heuchera×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Inheuredfu’.
The new Heuchera plant originated from an open-pollination during July, 2007 in Heidesheim, Germany of Heuchera×hybrida ‘Peach Flambe’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,195, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Heuchera×hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Heuchera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in April, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera plant by stem cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany since May, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.